Mythologies Collide
by Theresa82
Summary: Annabeth is woken by a phone call from her dad. Her cousin is missing, so she heads to Boston to track him down. This is the time line of Magnus Chase from Annabeth's POV. Plus it will extend the last scene and possibly add a little more on after that. WARNING: MAJOR MAGNUS CHASE SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

If you are reading this, you have probably finished Magnus Chase, and really, really, need more to that final chapter. So, basically, because Annabeth is my fav, I took all the scenes she was in in this book and filled in the blanks in order to write it from her POV. This will probably only be a few chapters long, like maybe 3 or 4, but I really want to write some fun scenes of him meeting Percy and perhaps some other favs. IDK for sure yet.

I took a huge amount of the dialogue from the book, because I wanted it to be accurate, but I added some of my own stuff in between lines and things like that. Obviously, everything that was in the book is the property of Rick Riordan (good old Uncle Rick).

I feel like I should to say this one more time, just in case. THERE ARE MAJOR MAGNUS CHASE SPOILERS.

* * *

"Annabeth, your cousin is missing."

Annabeth rolled over in her bed and sat up, pulling the phone closer to her ear. "What?"

"Your cousin Magnus. You remember him, right?" said her father on the other side of the phone.

Annabeth stood up and paced to her window. The sun anywhere near the horizon yet, but she could see the sky just barely beginning to lighting up in the east. She switched the phone from her right ear to her left so she could pull her snow boats on with her right hand. "Yeah, I remember him. He's missing?"

"Look," said her father, "I don't really know much more they you, but your Uncle Randolph called me and said he needed help finding Magnus. I'm already in Boston. How soon can you be here?"

Annabeth glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 5:45. She did the math in her head. If she took a train . . . "Maybe sometime a little after 10?" she suggested, pulling on her jeans and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Okay." answered her father as she grabbed her parka. "I'll meet you there at the train station."

She nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see her. Remembering, she gave him a farewell. "See you then."

She hit the red _end_ button on her phone before throwing her hair into a quick ponytail. She slipped to her door, glad she hadn't woken her roommate up, and headed out the door to Boston.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Annabeth said to her father. She was now standing in the middle of Boston, freezing her toes off, handing out flyers with her Cousin's face on it to random strangers. "I want to strangle him." She said for about the 50th time that morning. _Him_ being her uncle Randolph.

On the train ride over, she had called her dad again, and he had explained how, apparently, Magnus had been missing for two years, and had, for some reason, neglected to mention that fact to the rest of the family until that morning.

Her dad sighed. "We should probably avoid killing him. He _is_ your uncle"

"But _two years_?" Annabeth demanded. "Dad, how could he not tell us for _two years_?"

"I can't explain Randolph's actions. I never could, Annabeth." She crossed her arms. This seemed to be an action that really _did_ need an explanation, and it was driving her crazy that there didn't seem to be a reasonable one.

Her father continued talking. "I don't know what he was thinking by keeping this from us for so long, but I'm sure he wasn't up to any good. All I do know is that he called me up this morning, and said he needed our help. Something about his birthday, and our family history . . . Look. All I know for sure is that in order to help him, we have to find Magnus."

He phone buzzed in his pocket and he stopped talking to check it. "Randolph is at the city shelter in the South End. He says no luck." He paused and looked around. "We should try the youth shelter across the park."

"How do we even know Magnus is still alive?" Annabeth asked miserably. "Missing for _two years_? He could be frozen in a ditch somewhere!" If anyone knew about the dangers of being out in the world alone, it was Annabeth. This was probably the most likely situation, given her luck.

"Randolph is sure Magnus is alive." Said her father. "He's somewhere in Boston. If his life is truly in danger . . ."

"I know." Annabeth cut him off as they began heading towards Charles Street. "We have to find him."

* * *

It was eleven forty and Annabeth and her father had been searching for her missing cousin for almost an hour and a half in the cold Boston morning. Now, the two of them sat next to the window of one of the local cafes.

Annabeth cradled her warm cup of tea in her hands, the missing flyers laying on the table next to her in an orderly pile. "How are we supposed to find one, possibly dead, kid in this big of a city?"

Her father looked up from from his coffee. "How do you find anything in New York?"

She rolled her eyes. She knew New York. This was different. "I wish Uncle Randolph would tell us why he thinks Magnus is in danger. Why tell us about Magnus being missing now?"

Fredrick sighed again. "Annabeth, I really don't kn-"

At that moment, there was a huge boom.

Annabeth went rigid. Alert. She had heard enough ominous _booms_ in her life to know that they were never good, and usually not entirely mortal.

Her hand snaked towards her pocket before she remembered that her knife was back in her room. _How could she have forgotten it?_

"Do you think-" her father started.

"I don't know." Annabeth cut him off. "It could be anyone. Or anything."

The pair waited, listening for any other noise or signal of something strange going on. For a few minutes, nothing else happened, and they had just begun to let their guard down, when they heard the howl.

It was a howl Annabeth knew well.

It was a howl that meant pain and anger.

* * *

"He's dead."

"What?!" Annabeth couldn't process the information her father had just given her. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"Apparently Randolph found him, brought him to Longfellow Bridge, and then there was a huge explosion. Magnus got hit and fell into the river."

Annabeth sat down at the closest bench she could find, which happened to overlook the river, and she began to cry. Sometimes, she really hated her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - So the feedback I've gotten on this story has been pretty positive, so I've decided to continue. This scene was really fun to write from Annabeth's POV just because, while I was reading it the first time, I couldn't help but imagine what Annabeth must have been thinking. So, here is my interpretation of that wonderful funeral house scene!

* * *

The funeral wasn't till later that night, but Annabeth couldn't help herself. She snuck out from the hotel she and her dad were renting, and walked to the funeral home.

The door was unlocked, so she slipped right in and headed down the hall. When she walked into the viewing room, she wasn't sure what exactly she _was_ expecting, but she certainly _wasn't_ expecting to see a book about her height with shoulder length blonde hair reaching into the coffin.

"Much better." The boy muttered to himself. "At least that looks like me."

Annabeth's voice broke as she asked the impossible question, "Magnus?"

He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice, and then turned to face her. He was wearing wiggles shirt, which Annabeth thought was strange, but elected to ignore. There were much more important things to focus on. Her eyes flew to the coffin, and then back to the boy.

There was no question. The boy before her was her missing/dead cousin. She thought through the situation for a moment, and then said,"I knew it. I _knew_ you weren't dead."

She couldn't stop the rush of emotion and relief she felt, and rushed at him, tackling him in a hug.

"Yeah . . . um . . ." That was all Magnus seemed able to say for a moment. He pulled away from her slowly. "It's really good to see you."

She wrinkled her nose at the corpse. "Are you going to make me ask? I thought you were dead, you butt."

Magnus finally cracked a smile. "Hard to explain."

"I guessed that much. The body is fake? You're trying to convince everyone you died?" That wouldn't be the weirdest thing that had ever happened in her life.

"Uh . . . not exactly." Magnus hesitated. "It's best if people think I'm dead, though. Because . . ." his mind seemed to wander. He was keeping something from her.

He glanced at the doorway, and his mind seemed to change tracks. "Wait . . . Did you pass an el-a guy on the way in? My friend was supposed to be keeping watch."

Annabeth couldn't help but notice Magnus change of noun usage halfway through his sentence, she had done that herself a number of times at school, but she decided not to press it. "No. Nobody was out there. The front door was unlocked."

Magnus began moving towards the doorway, practically subconsciously. "I should check-"

"Whoa," Annabeth cut off his exit. He wasn't going to get off _that_ easily. "Not until I get some answers."

"I- Honestly, I don't know where to start. I'm in kind of a dangerous situation. I don't want to get you involved."

"Too late." She crossed her arms. "And I know a few things about dangerous situations." If only he knew.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, a worried look growing on his face. "Randolph almost got killed on that bridge." He said. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

She laughed without humor. "Randolph-I swear, I'm going to shove that cane of his . . ." she thought about how she was planning to end that sentence and thought better of it. "Never mind. He wouldn't explain why he took you to the bridge. He kept talking about how you were in danger because of your birthday. He said he was trying to help. Something about our family history-"

"He told me about my father." Magnus interrupted her.

Annabeth tried to remember what she knew of Magnus's father. There was nothing. "You never knew your dad."

"Yeah. But apparently . . ." He shook his head. "Look, it would sound crazy. Just . . . there's a connection between what happened on the bridge and what happened to my mom two years ago, and-and who my father is."

Annabeth's brain whirled at a thousand miles an hour as it fit all the pieces together. Family history. An unknown parent. Dangerous situations. Strange explosions on bridges. She knew that equation all too well. Everything clicked and here eyes grew wide.

"Magnus . . ." She thought about what it would mean that her cousin was also a demigod. "Oh gods."

She began pacing back and forth in front of the coffin. "I should've known. Randolph kept rambling about how our family was special, how we attracted attention. But I had no idea you . . ." She froze, and then grabbed his shoulders. "I'm so sorry I didn't know sooner. I could've helped you."

Magnus leaned back slightly. "Um, I'm not sure-"

But there was no stopping Annabeth now. She was on a role. "My dad's flying back to California tonight after the funeral." She continued. "I was going to catch the train for New York, but school can wait. I _get_ it now. I can help you. I know a place where you'll be safe." How was she going to explain this to Percy and the rest of the campers? _Oh, hey guys! Meet my cousin, Magnus. He's also a half-blood, but I didn't figure that out until just now._

Magnus stepped away. For a moment, he seemed at a loss for words. Then a tall, pale, white haired dude with a swollen eye rushed in the door and made a few hand signals at Magnus. Immediately, Annabeth knew he was speaking sign language, and she chided herself for never taking the time to learn it. Magnus, however, seemed to understand.

"Who-" Annabeth began, but was again cut off.

"That's my friend. I really have to go." Magnus was alert and moving fast. It was obvious that whatever the man had said, had been bad news. "Listen, Annabeth . . ." He took her hands. "I have to do this by myself. It's like . . . like a personal-"

"Quest?" Annabeth suggested.

"I was going to say pain in the- yeah, _quest_ works. If you really want to help me, please, just pretend you didn't see me. Later, after I'm done, I'll find you. I'll explain everything, I promise. Right now, I have to go."

She took a shaky breath. "Magnus, I probably _could_ help, but . . ." She pulled one of the folded fliers from her pocket. She hadn't wanted to give up, even when she learned he was dead. "Recently, I learned the hard way that sometimes I have to step back and let other people d their own quests, even people I care about. At least take this."

She handed him the paper and watched as he unfolded it. "The second number is my phone. Call me. Let me know when you're okay, or if you change your mind and-"

"I'll call." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You're the best."

She sighed. "You're still a butt."

"I know. Thanks. Bye."

With that final word, he rushed out the door with his deaf friend, and she watched him go, wondering how her life had become this complicated.

* * *

The funeral that night was horrid.

A priest drowned on to a crowd of people who most likely didn't even know Magnus was missing for two years. "A young life cut short, but let us celebrate his gifts and the impact he had upon us . . ."

Annabeth sighed and slouched down farther into her seat. There were so many sobbing people there, but she doubted most of them even knew more about him then his name. Although, to be fair, she hadn't really know him either. She had missed the biggest secret of all.

 _How had it taken her this long to figure out?_ He was her _cousin_ for Zeus' sake.

Perhaps she would have cared about the funeral if she didn't know he was alive, but as it was, it was extremely difficult to endure. Her Uncle Randolph, with his big noisy sobs, sitting right next to her, didn't help.

She couldn't get a read on her Uncle. Did he know Magnus was a demigod? Did he know _she_ was a demigod? There was something strange his eyes. Some type of ulterior motive and meaning behind his tears. She would have to keep her eyes on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, it looks like this is actually going to end up being about 5-6 chapters long. So you will have a little more from after the timeline from the book ends.

Thanks for all your support! Love you guys.

* * *

It had been over a week since the funeral. Annabeth was beginning to wonder if Magnus really had gotten himself killed this time. She had tried to go back to her normal life. School. Architectural textbooks. Late night Iris messages with Percy. That type of thing, but to no avail. Her mind kept wandering back to her phone, wondering when it would ring. If it would ring.

As much as she hated it, she decided not to tell Percy about her cousin and her realization about said cousin yet. Magnus obviously had a good reason to want people to think he was dead, and as much as she didn't think telling Percy would hurt anyone, she didn't want to risk it. You can never tell for sure with the gods.

Annabeth collapsed onto her bed, finally finished her homework. Being as the rest of her family didn't live in New York, she had ended up staying in a dorm at a boarding school. It wasn't as much fun as it's made out to be.

That was when her phone finally rang. She scrambled for it, struggling to push the little green button to answer it. "Hello? Magnus?" She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to know he was okay. He wasn't allowed to die before she got to talk to him.

"Hey, Annabeth." Yep. It was Magnus.

She sighed with relief. "Oh my gods, I was worried you were dead. For real this time."

"Yeah. I'm okay. . . I think." He laughed. "Thought I kind of can't believe it after all I've been through."

"Okay," said Annabeth. "I think we need to meet and have a proper, long, conversation."

"About that . . . Look, I don't really know how to ask you this, but will you come and help me scatter my mother's ashes in the wind? She always wanted that, and I figure it's the least I can do for her."

Annabeth was a bit surprised by the turn that sentence had taken, but she didn't hesitate with her answer. "Of course! I can be in Boston around two tomorrow. I have to take the train."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the station."

Annabeth smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

She had met Magnus at the station as he had promised, and together, they had caught a cab to the Blue Hills to scatter his mother's ashes. She had decided not to ask how he had gotten them after two years.

"This was way better then the last memorial I attended." She nudged him. "Yours."

"Thanks for coming with me." Said Magnus.

Annabeth studied him, trying to understand him. What had he been through? Was he okay? Was there any way she could help him? "Glad to. Your mom . . ." Annabeth tried to recall Magnus's mother, "from what I remember, she was great."

Magnus smiled. "She would have liked the fact that you're here." He said sincerely.

Annabeth looked across the trees. "They cremated you, too, you know. I mean that other body . . . whatever that was. You ashes were placed in the family mausoleum. I didn't even know we _had_ a family mausoleum." Man, her family was _weird._ For more than one reason.

"Pretending I was dead couldn't have been easy for you." Magnus said.

She brushed a strand of hair from her face. "The service was harder on Randolph, I think. He seemed pretty shaken up, considering, you know . . ."

"That he never cared about me?" Magnus finished for her.

Well, if he wanted to put it bluntly. "Or any of us. My dad though, Magnus . . . that was difficult." Annabeth took a deep breath. "He and I have had a rocky history, but I'm trying to be honest with him now. I don't like hiding things."

"Sorry." Magnus said, looking down at his hands. "I thought it was better if I didn't drag you into my problems. For the last few days, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. Some . . . some dangerous things were happening. It had to do with my father's, uh, side of the family."

Annabeth smiled to herself. "Magnus, I might understand more than you think I do."

He bit his lip as he looked at her for a second. "I'm okay now." He assured her. "I'm staying with friends. It's a good place, but it's not the kind of arrangement most people would understand. Uncle Randolph can't know about it. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, not even your dad."

"Hmmm" Annabeth said, as if she was considering saying _nah, I think I might just tell everyone_. "Don't suppose I get details?"

"I just don't want to put you in danger. I kind of hoped you would be my one connection to the regular world."

Annabeth hesitated a beat. The word _regular_ almost didn't register to her anymore. She was so _unregular_ , the word _regular_ seemed hardly worth noting anymore. Then she couldn't help herself, she cracked up. Full on, snorting, laugh.

After all she had been through. Running away at age 6. Being the daughter of Athena. Saving the world. Twice. Surviving Tartarus. The very thought of someone trying to protect her, someone other than Percy at least, was absolutely hilarious.

"Wow. You have no idea how funny that is." She tried to get a hold of herself and took a deep breath. "Magnus, if you had any clue how weird my life is-"

"Okay, but being here with you?" Magnus interrupted. "This is the most _normal_ I've felt in years. After all the crazy fighting between our parents, the stupid grudges and years spent not talking to each other, I was hoping we could make our generation of the family not so messed up."

Annabeth got serious. " _That_ kind of normal I like." She extended her hand. "To us, the Chase cousins. Here's to being less messed up."

They shook on it.

"Now spill." She commanded. "Tell me what's been going on. I promise I won't tell. I might even be able to help." Annabeth smiled and added, "I also promise that whatever's been going on with you, my life is weirder. It'll make yours look downright suburban."

Magnus seemed to do some type of mental catalogue of his recent exploits. She knew that face well, she had seen Percy make it a million times. "How much you want to bet?" He said.

"Bring it on, cousin." Annabeth answered. She had this in the bag. Nothing Magnus could throw at her would surprise her.

"Lunch?" Magnus suggested. "I know a great falafel place."

"You've got a bet. Let's hear what you've been up to."

"Oh no." Magnus said. "Your story is so amazing? You go first."

Annabeth snorted as they stood up and headed down the ridge towards a taxi. "I'll warn you though, it's a long one. Let's wait till we get settled with some great falafel."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey guys. So this is a bit of a shorter one. I'M SO SORRY. But the next chapter is longer, and I couldn't put them together because then it would be too long, so yeah. I'm just going to post this.

Thank you for all your support! Enjoy!

* * *

Magnus and Annabeth ordered food, and Annabeth waited patiently while Magnus chatted with the boy behind the counter. When their food was ready, they headed to a vacant table in an empty corner of the food court.

"Okay." Magnus said as he slipped into his seat. "What is this great story of yours?"

Annabeth bit her lip. How was she going to begin. "What do you know about Greek mythology?"

Magnus's eyebrows narrowed. "Greek? Not much. Just a whatever I learned in Middle School a few years ago."

"Well, the Greek gods are real."

Magnus stared at her for a moment then, "What?"

Annabeth giggled. "Yep."

"But I thought the Norse gods, were-"

"Wait, Norse?" Annabeth dragged her hand down her face. Of course. Why wouldn't Norse gods be real as well? They already knew about Romans and Egyptians. "I should have known."

"Known what? Wait, what were you saying about Greek mythology?"

Annabeth looked at her cousin. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to know she was right. "You're a demigod, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"Ugh," Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. "What is it about our family and ancient gods?" She looked at Magnus and said, "My mother is the greek goddess Athena."

Magnus didn't say anything for a moment, probably trying to remember his middle school greek mythology lessons. "The . . . owl lady?" He said finally.

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah. The owl is her sacred animal. The mark of Athena. She's the goddess of wisdom and battle."

"Oh, well I guess that explains your . . ." Magnus gestured to Annabeth in general. "Fierceness."

Annabeth whacked him with a few napkins. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean, you butt!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Magnus said, cowering behind his hands.

"So, who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked, unable to keep her curiosity in check.

"Frey . . . he's the god of summer, balance between the hot and cold, and prosperity."

"Frey . . ." Annabeth repeated. "Okay, I can roll with that, I just can't believe I didn't know you were a demigod until last week."

"You knew last week?!" Magnus exclaimed. "How?"

Annabeth shrugged. "It wasn't too hard for me to put together. Absent parent your whole life, then a dangerous situation that is mysteriously related to that parent. It's an equation for disaster."

"So, how long have you known you were a demigod?"

Annabeth grew quieter. "Since I was about seven." No matter how many years it had been since those days with Thalia and Luke, it still hurt to think about. It had only been about a year since Luke had died, and who knew where Thalia and the other Hunters were. "I ran into a few other demigods who helped me get to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods. I stayed there for a long time. And then," She smiled. "I meet Percy. You know what, I think maybe it would be better for you just to meet him." She grabbed Magnus's arm and dragged him into the girls bathroom.

"Um . . . Annabeth?" Magnus protested. "I really don't think I should be in here."

She rolled her eyes and locked the door behind her. It was a single person room, so they were totally alone. She turned on the sink, and then put her thumb under it to force it to fan out. "Yes." she said to herself. "A rainbow."

Magnus watched her like she was insane.

She pulled a drachma out of her pocket and tossed it into the spray. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson."

In the spray, Annabeth's boyfriend appeared. "Annabeth!" He cried upon noticing the iris message. It was the weekend, and it seemed like he was having some type of bro hangout with Jason.

"Hey Annabeth." Jason said, not quite as enthusiastically as Percy, but that was normal considering Percy was her boyfriend.

"Hey guys," she glanced back at Magnus, who seemed to be taking the iris message well. "Seaweed brain, what do you say to coming to meet me? Think you could get out of half the bro weekend to ride up in a train?"

"Bro weekend?" Jason questioned Annabeth.

"Dude," Percy said, turning to Jason. "Is it okay if I head up to meet Annabeth?"

Jason shrugged. "It's fine with me. Wouldn't want you getting on _her_ wrong side on my account."

"Oh, shut up, Grace." Annabeth said. "Okay, see you soon, Perc."

Percy smiled at her words. "See ya."

She turned off the sink and stood up.

"So . . ." Magnus began. "Boyfriend?"

Annabeth smiled. She would always love that word associated with Percy in relation to her. "Yep. Now, I should probably wait till he gets here to tell the rest of my story. He did most of the work anyway. I want to know what's been happening with you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Okay, so maybe posting this chapter is a little risky because I only have one paragraph of the next one written at the moment and I don't know for sure when I will be able to finish writing it. But, I can't help myself. I love posting new chapters, and I'm pretty proud of this one. I'm having so much fun writing this fic, and although the plan is still to write only one more chapter, I'm not sure how much I can do in that chapter, so there is a possibility of more.

Annnnnnyway. I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. :)

* * *

They made it back out to the food court, but their table had been taken, so they decided to head outside. Sitting on a bench in the middle of Boston, Magnus began to attempt to explain his week. "I only learned something was different about me last week, but quite a bit has happened in that week."

"You 'died'." Annabeth suggested, putting air quotes around the word "died". He still hadn't explained that and she was desperate to know why he still wanted people to think he was dead. The only other time Annabeth remembered someone showing up at their own funeral was when Percy appeared back at Camp Half-blood after blowing up a volcano and disappearing for over a week. He had been on Calypso's island all that time, which explained why he lost so much time, but Annabeth had a feeling Magnus' "death" wasn't due to Calypo. For one thing, she was Greek, and, apparently, Magnus was Norse. And another, perhaps bigger reason, was that there had actually been a dead body at Magnus' funeral.

"Yeah . . ." Magnus said, drawing out the word. "About that. I'm . . . I actually _am_ dead."

Annabeth considered for a moment. "Ghost?" she inquired.

Magnus shrugged. "Sort of? I'm what's called an einherji."

"In-hair . . . what?" Man, this whole Norse thing was going to be difficult for her to get used to. She had gotten pretty good at picking up on Greek, and even Roman, names, but this was totally territory.

Magnus laughed. "Einherji. It's the singular form of einherjar. It basically means that I died an honorable death while in battle, so I was taken to Valhalla by my Valkyrie. So yeah, I'm sort of a ghost here in Midguard."

Annabeth leaned back and blew out a puff of air. "Okay. You are going to have to start at the beginning." She said. "I have no idea what half the words you just said mean." _Was this what she sounded like when she talked about Greek Mythology?_

"Last week, two of my street friends warned me about you and your dad looking for me, so I watched you for a little, and heard you say something about Uncle Randolph being at South End, so I decided to use that time to go check his house for clues to _why_ he wanted to find me so bad all of a sudden."

"Wait." Annabeth interrupted. "You were watching me and my dad and decided _not_ to show yourself? We were worried sick!"

Magnus bit his lip."Yeah. Sorry about that." His face quickly changed from apologetic to mock annoyed. "Now no more interrupting my story!" Annabeth rolled her eyes but gestured for him to continue. Magnus went on, "Anyway, Randolph caught me. He showed up at his home, dragged me into his car, and drove me to the Longfellow Bridge. He told me to magically retrieve a sword from the river. Somehow, I did that, and that was when all Helheim broke lose. Some monster guy showed up and destroyed the bridge, killing me in the process."

"So you really _did_ die on that bridge."

Magnus nodded.

"But . . ." Annabeth continued, still not satisfied. "I thought you said you died honorably in battle."

Magnus gave a half-laugh half-snort, almost identical to the one she had given when he had suggested she was his only connection to "normal". "Yeah. That's been a major point of debate. Basically, when I died, Sam, my Valkyrie, grabbed my soul and took me to Valhalla, the hotel for dead, normally Asgardian, warriors."

Annabeth nodded slowly as she processed the new words and sorted them away. "Valkyrie, Valhalla, and . . . Asgard?" she listed.

"Asgard is the realm of the gods." Magnus tried to explain. "Or, at least, most of the gods. My dad, Frey, isn't actually Asgardian, he's from Vanaheim, which technically makes me Vanir. That's one of the reasons they didn't really want to let me into Valhalla. The other being that they didn't think I was heroic either. Basically, they grudgingly let me stay, because you can't really change the fact that I'm now an einherji, but they fired my Valkyrie."

"Wow, nice people." Annabeth remarked. She had picked up quite a bit of Percy's sarcasm over the years.

Magnus pointed at her in success. "That's what I thought! So, I stayed at Valhalla for a little bit, but, basically, someone was trying to start Ragnarok," He leaned over to her while he interjected his explanation of the word, "which is the end of the world, by letting the wolf Fenrir out of his chains, so I decided to go try and stop him."

"You did this by yourself?" Annabeth asked, slightly impressed. She couldn't imagine having to do a world-saving quest alone. She always had someone she could trust by her side.

"Well . . . not exactly. You remember those two homeless friends I told you about?"

Annabeth nodded. She was good at remembering details.

"They aren't exactly homeless, and they aren't exactly people. Blitzen is a dwarf, and Hearthstone is an elf."

Annabeth's smile spread as her eyebrows rose. "A dwarf and an elf? Are they like, Gimli and Legolas? Wait!" Annabeth suddenly recalled the deaf man who had warned Magnus about danger at the funeral home. "The tall guy with the red and white scarf. Is he the elf?"

Magnus looked impressed. He said, "you catch on quick."

Annabeth flicked her hair behind her shoulder in an exaggerated manner. "Oh, I know. Tell me more about how awesome I am."

"You butt!" Magnus exclaimed. He shook his head in designation. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Annabeth laughed again. She really liked her cousin. It was a shame they didn't know each other better because of their messed up family, but whenever she was hanging with him, their friendship felt so natural. She shook her head. "I really can't believe I didn't figure out that you were a demigod sooner."

"Yeah, well, don't be too hard on yourself. I didn't figure it out myself until last week."

"So," Annabeth said, wanting to find out about the rest of his story. "A plan to start the end of the world."

"Yeah." Magnus took a deep breath. "How do I even tell this story? Let's see. My friends found me using the world tree. We were chased by a giant squirrel. We came back to the human world and talked to a severed head who told us to talk to a sea goddess. She wasn't happy about us catching her pet serpent.

"Then we headed to the ducks sculpture in the center of Boston, ripped a hole in the universe, and ran along a giant tree branch, again avoiding the giant squirrel. We got separated on the tree, so me and Blitz ended up in Folkvangar, where we meet Freya, my godly aunt. She sent us to the dwarf world where Blitz won a crafting competition by creating a bulletproof tie and vest.

"After that, we finally got a new rope to tie the wolf up with and headed to his island. There, the people from Valhalla were waiting to stop us, because they were confused about what we were actually trying to do. They thought I was being manipulated. There was a battle, and finally, with the help of Sam and Jack, my talking sword, we finally tied the wolf back up tight. So, hopefully, he won't be able to get free and start the apocalypse anytime soon."

Annabeth sat for a moment as she absorbed his "story".

"Oh, and at one point I meet Thor, his talking goats, and a family of giants who tried to kill us." Magnus added. "That was fun."

Annabeth stared at her cousin, and said the only thing that she could think to say. "You have a talking sword?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Okay guys, so apparently this story IS going to have at least one more chapter. I'm still not sure if there will ONLY be one more, but I guess we will all have to wait and see how much I end up writing. Thank you for all the follows and reviews! You guys really are great, and this is my most popular story in numbers of followers, so that's exciting!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Annabeth and Magnus continued talking for the rest of the afternoon. Magnus explained more of the details about his quest to save the world, his new friends, and where he was planning to go from there. He was a pretty good story teller. And he did a good job at explaining all the new words he used as they came up. Pretty soon, Annabeth would be a master on not only architecture, greek and roman mythologies, and how to keep the great Percy Jackson and a leash, but norse mythology as well.

Around 4:30, Annabeth's phone buzzed in her pocket. She was one of the only people she knew with a cell phone because of the whole 'cell signals attract monsters' thing, but no one questioned whether or not she could take care of herself. She pulled it out of her pocket. There was a new message from an unidentified number.

 _Borrowing a stranger's phone. Be there in about 20. Meet me there? - your wonderful BF_

Annabeth smiled as she typed back her reply. He must have memorized her number.

 _OK. We will be there. - an even better GF_

"That was Percy." She said, turning to her cousin. "He should be at the station in about 20 minutes. We should probably head over there."

"Alright." Magnus stood up and stretched. "I'll go hail a taxi. You can pay."

* * *

A little over 20 minutes later, Annabeth and Magnus stood in the train station, scanning the crowd for a taller teenager with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"See him yet?" Annabeth asked, standing on her toes.

"You do remember he's _your_ boyfriend, right?" Magnus replied. "I've seen his face _once_ , in a spray of public bathroom sink water."

Annabeth paused from her searching to throw Magnus a good, old fashioned, glare. Magnus stuck his tongue out at her her. Seriously, how old was this kid? She turned back to the crowd of people again, scanning.

She stopped. About 20 feet ahead of her, there was a familiar looking girl, just standing there. Staring at Annabeth. Immediately, her heart began to race. She racked her brains, trying to remember who the girl was. _Kelli the Empousa._

Annabeth almost groaned. How many times was she going to have to kill this cheerleader? She reached for her knife. After not having it the last time she was in Boston, she had made sure not to make the same mistake twice. She pulled it out and, without a word, stared down the empousa.

Magnus seemed to sense her stiffness and followed her eyes to the girl. "You know her?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Bit of a long story."

"HEY CHEERLEADER!" came a yell from the left of the empousa. "I'm the one who stopped you last time. Maybe you wanna stop giving my girlfriend the death glare."

The people in the crowd gave this new, loud, arrival a glance, before apparently deciding he wasn't that interesting and moving on. The crowed finally began to die down, and Annabeth caught sight of the boy who had yelled across the room.

He was standing in a battle ready stance, sword in his hand, and a fierce, controlled look on his face. He looked strong. And Handsome, but Annabeth promised herself she would never let him know she thought that. He was already more confident in his looks than she could handle.

"Percy Jackson." The empousa hissed. "Two times now you have destroyed the army that I have worked for. It is time you die!" With these final words, she ran at percy, her bronze leg clanging everytime it hit the ground.

Percy smirked, and a moment later, the water fountain behind him exploded, hitting the empousa in the face with a torrent of water. She fell back a few feet and then got up again, now even angrier. "How dare you! Fight me with your sword!"

Percy shrugged. "Sure. If you'd rather die by sword then water, that's fine with me."

"I will not die! I will be the one to finally defeat you!"

He brandished his sword at her, still looking quite amused. "You know, every single monster I've ever meet has said pretty much the same thing to me." He held his hands out in an open gesture and shrugged. "But I'm still here."

She ran at him again with a screech, but the moment before she reached him, she disappeared in a poof of dust. Annabeth's knife fell from where the empousa had been and clattered to the ground. The mortals in the station weren't in the least bit disturbed. Whatever they had seen, it wasn't anything newsworthy.

Percy looked over to her and smiled. "Thanks for that, but I had it under control."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you did. I was just making things easier. Speeding it up."

He picked up her knife and jogged towards her and her cousin. "So, this is Magnus?"

He handed her the knife and she smoothly put it away. "Yep. Percy, meet Magnus. Magnus, this is my boyfriend, Percy."

The two boys shook hands and exchanged greetings. Magnus seemed like he wasn't sure how to react. "So, that kind of thing happen to you two often?" He asked, gesturing to the pile of dust that used to be Kelli.

"Yeah." Annabeth answered. "That's kinda why I laughed so hard when you called me normal. Now, let's head somewhere safe."

Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "Always the voice of reason, this one is." He scrutinized her face. "It can actually get quite annoying sometimes."

Annabeth whacked him with the back of her hand. "My 'voice of reason' has saved your life more time then you can count."

Percy grinned his lopsided grin and nodded to Magnus. "Know any good burger joints around here? I'm starving."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I'm SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've just been so busy recently and I could never muster enough motivation to write this chapter. But I finally got it done for you guys because of all the support you've given me. So this chapter is longer, but it's the last one, so I think that's allowed.

I have had SO MUCH FUN writing this fic and the support you guys have shown me is amazing. Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites.

Anyway, there is nothing else for me to say but, ENJOY!

* * *

This time, they headed back to Annabeth's hotel room. After, of course, they got Percy his burger. Annabeth had rented a room as soon as Magnus had called her. She knew that whatever story he had to tell would probably take more than a day to sort out, never mind her own story.

Annabeth took a seat at the desk chair, Magnus headed to the more comfy chair next to the window, and Percy collapsed on the bed, spread eagle on his back. A grin crept on his face, and Annabeth forced herself to look away. He may have been her boyfriend, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that every time he grinned, she blushed.

"That was one good burger." Percy said, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better view of Magnus. "So, you could see through the Mist earlier?"

Magnus drew in his eyebrows. "Mist?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Is he a mortal that can just see through the Mist? Like Rachel?"

Annabeth shook her head, but Magnus answered. "I'm far from mortal."

Percy looked back at Magnus. "Demigod?"

"Yeah. But perhaps more importantly, I'm a einherji. I'm, in all practicality, dead."

Percy nodded slowly. "So, you're a ghost?"

"Sort of. Well, yeah, pretty much. But I'm solid and can still die again, so no stabbing me with that scary looking sword."

Percy grinned. "What? Riptide here?" He pulled out a pen from his pocket and clicked it. In less then a second it had grown into a full sized sword. "Nah, she's normally pretty friendly. Unless you're a monster attacking Annabeth. Then you're dead."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and looked away again from her boyfriend so he wouldn't see her grin.

Magnus grabbed the pendant of his necklace and it also grew into a full sized sword. However, his was obviously not greek. It's design was different from anything Annabeth had ever seen. The sides were straight instead of the way greek swords grew thinker from the handle and then curved somewhere in the middle and came to a point, and Magnus' sword had unfamiliar symbols all along the blade.

"Look, Jack, a pen." Magnus told it. " I told you a pen was a good idea." Magnus scolded his sword.

 _Pff, whatever._ Jack the sword replied. _I still like my pendent idea. You can loose pens way to easily. I mean, how many times have you lost a pen in your life?_

Annabeth and Percy just stared. Magnus had told Annabeth that he had a talking sword earlier, so she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but somehow the fact that there was a literal talking sword in front of her was still bizarre.

Percy recovered first. "Your sword can talk?"

 _Of course I can talk. You act like you've never meet a talking sword before._ Jack's voice seemed to hum from the sword. Annabeth wasn't sure how, but she could _sense_ that the voice was coming from the sword.

Annabeth felt the need to defend Riptide. "Percy can't lose this pen. It just reappears in his pocket whenever he does." Annabeth explained, and then added, "Otherwise, he would have lost it ages ago."

"Ye of little faith." Percy shot at her.

"Just tellin' it like it is." Annabeth replied, shrugging.

"Anyway." Percy turned back to Jack and Magnus. "Hello Jack. That is your name, right?" Percy glanced at Magnus for confirmation.

"Well, actually," Magnus explained, "His name is Sumarbrander, but we've both decided that's too hard to pronounce, so he just goes by Jack."

Percy nodded and jerked his head towards his own sword. "Riptide's real name is Anaklusmos, so I get that."

"Anyway," Annabeth interrupted, "now that we've got that out of the way, we should talk." She turned to Percy as the boys put away their swords. "Magnus is a Norse demigod. Apparently my family has a thing with gods. Two demigods from two different mythologies in one generation of our family. Seems weird." Annabeth glanced between the two boys. "And I'm fairly certain that our Uncle Randolph is up to something."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, that is a little weird. Although multiple mythologies in one family isn't unheard of. Look at the Graces and Frank's family."

"Yeah, I guess so." Annabeth answered.

"So, now we have Norse, huh." Percy said, studying Magnus. "Who's your godly parent?"

"My dad is Frey. God of summer, balance, and prosperity. Who's yours?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Annabeth didn't tell you?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I thought maybe it would be best for you to tell him your story. It's long and I would probably end up ranting about something."

Percy looked back at Magnus. "I'm the son of Poseidon. God of the sea."

Magnus's eyes lit up. "So that's how you controlled the water from the water fountain in the train station."

"Yep."

"So how long have you known you were a demigod?"

Percy laughed. "Since I was twelve. And let me tell you, when I first started seeing monsters, I thought I was going crazy. Till my goat legged friend got me to Camp, and I woke up in the big house with a gorgeous girl with golden curles spoon feeding me." Percy stared, captivated by the memory, at his girlfriend. "That was when I knew I was _way past_ crazy."

Magnus leaned back in his chair, glancing back and forth between the two of them. Annabeth felt slightly bad for him, it must have been pretty awkward for him to hear Percy talk about his cousin like that, but mostly she was just too busy smiling back, remembering. "If I recall correctly, which I _do_ , the first thing I said to you was how you drool in your sleep."

Percy blushed and looked away. Annabeth cleared her throat and threw an apologetic smile to her cousin. "Anyways, I think we should fill Magnus in on some of the highlights of our adventures."

Percy bounced back like the whole "drooling" thing had never been brought up and gave Magnus a once over. "Yeah. So you've been involved in mythology for how long now?"

"I found out a week ago."

Percy puffed out his cheeks and blew air through his lips. He always did that when he was impressed but didn't want to show it. Annabeth smiled. She knew Percy would like her cousin.

"So," Percy said, "You found out you were a demigod a week ago, and you've already saved the world once?"

"Well, I don't know if it would really count as saving the world . . . Ragnarok is still going to happen. Eventually."

"I think that counts." Percy countered. "It took me at least two weeks to save the world my first time. Nice job."

Magnus shrugged. "I didn't think the end of the world sounded real fun. But, I want to know about you guys. You must have a whole lot of stories."

Percy smirked. "Yeah, you could say that. Where do I start?"

"Zeus's bolt." Annabeth suggested.

Percy pointed at his girlfriend. "Yes. Zeus's bolt. You see, when I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, all the gods were in a frenzy because Zeus's precious lightning bolt had been stolen, and since gods can't steal each other's weapons, a half-blood must have done it. Everyone thought I was the lightning thief. Honestly, it got quite annoying after a little bit. But it didn't really matter that I hadn't stolen it, if I didn't find it and give it back to Zeus by the summer solstice, he was gonna get really pissed, which pretty much would have meant WWIII."

Percy proceeded to tell the story of that summer and then the next. Magnus was a good listener, adding funny commentary like, "Well, if you hadn't had a dream about your best friend in a wedding dress, could you really say you were best friends?"

When Percy had just started telling him about how Annabeth had been kidnapped the next winter, the door to hotel room flew open, interrupting Percy mid-sentence.

A middle-eastern girl wearing a green hijab rushed in, quickly surveying the scene and then heading straight towards Magnus. He stood up to meet her. "Sam?"

"Magnus." She answered, looking a little flustered and extremely worried about something. She glanced at Percy and Annabeth. "There is a problem with one of your . . . weirder relatives."

Annabeth stood up. "We know all about his weirder relatives. I'm Magnus' cousin, Annabeth." She extended her hand.

The girl seemed slightly surprised at Annabeth's forwardness, but took her hand anyway. "I'm Samirah." She turned to Magnus. "They know everything?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. They are Greek demigods."

Sam glanced back and forth between Percy and Annabeth. "Greek, huh? I didn't know there were any other types . . . but that's not the most important thing right now." She grabbed Magnus' shoulders. "Thor's pissed. His hammer is still missing, and now he has decided it's your fault."

"What?" Magnus protested. "But I didn't even know who I was until _after_ it went missing. He even asked us to help him find it."

"I know. I think that's part of the problem. You didn't find it for him, so he's a little upset. We need to move. I have an idea where to start looking for it."

Magnus glanced at Annabeth. "Do you mind if . . ."

Annabeth waved him on before he could even finish his question. "Go. It sounds like you have some work to do." She pulled him into a quick hug. "Try not to get yourself killed. Again."

They both laughed as she let him go. "Good luck, cousin."

"You too." He replied. He nodded to Percy. "Nice to meet you."

Percy stood up and shook his hand. "Same here. Now go kick some godly butt for me."

Magnus nodded and said, "Will do."

Sam gave a friendly nod to both Annabeth and Percy, and then grabbed Magnus' hand and dragged him out the door.

Annabeth stared at the spot where her cousin had just disappeared. It was weird, knowing that now she and Magnus had such a huge thing in common, but it was also nice. One less secret to keep. It opened up a whole bunch of questions in her mind about her family, and her Uncle Randolph in particular, but for now, Magnus was alright. He was a Chase after all.


End file.
